


Win My Heart

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis, alongside Prompto, is the prize at one of the competitions for the faire. He isn't chosen by the winner, but he finds he doesn't quite mind it.





	Win My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (super late) Christmas Toni!!

Noctis groans and leans back in his chair, trying to be comfortable. Watching knights fight for the right to take him on a date is boring, he finds. Fun at first, incredibly flattering definitely, but he just can't get excited for it the way Prompto is. The way it's done is weird too, he thinks. Whoever did this was stupid, he decides. No one should have to wait til the end of the day to find out if they won, and no one should have to stay at the ren faire all day just to keep defending their place. 

Noctis glances over at Prompto, meeting his gaze and giving him a bored smile. He shifts in his seat as they prepare for the next round of competitors, the winner from the previous round being knocked out almost right away. This is supposed to be the last round, so maybe he'll be able to enjoy the rest of the faire before he has to head home. He had wanted to spend time looking around at things with Prompto, maybe buying some nice new clothes. He didn't think that the dating thing would last all day. 

A new knight appears, and he perks up. The man is graceful as he uses a lance to dance around his other opponents, beating competitor after competitor until they have the last two in front of them. The absolute final battle, he thinks. He finds himself hoping, somehow, that the elegant knight wins. He thinks he'd be quite interesting to get to know. He sits up a little as the fight continues, wondering whether grace or brute strength will win. 

The battle looks exhausting. Neither are really getting hurt past possible bruising, but they have to be getting hot. It's not exactly cool out. He sits forward in his seat, groaning in slight disappointment when his pick is sent to the ground, an adoring Prompto cheering beside him. He knew, of course, his dorky friend would want the muscular knight to win. He waits for the knight to choose, unsurprised when he isn't picked, then steps down into the arena. 

“Hey, you good?” Noctis asks, offering his hand. He pulls him up with a slight smile. “You were fighting pretty hard out there.” He watches the knight remove his helmet, heart pounding when he sees how handsome the man underneath is. “Holy shit,” he whispers, hands falling to his sides. 

Ignis gives him an amused little smile. “Indeed, I was hoping to win for the chance to take your hand, my fair prince.” He bows slightly, taking Noctis' hand once more to press his lips to his knuckles. “I suppose that since I lost the battle I cannot request your presence at my side for the rest of the faire?” 

Noctis blushes, glancing over at Prompto who seems amused enough by his own knight, then back to Ignis. “Yeah, I would love to explore the faire by your side. You fought valiantly, it's only fair I reward you,” he says, taking his hand from Ignis', choosing instead to tuck it into the crook of his elbow as they walk. Ignis' armour makes soft clinking noises as they walk, but he chooses to ignore it or he might go crazy. He pauses at a few booths with nice jewellery and swords, buying a few fancy bracelet pieces and daggers. 

Noctis allows Ignis to hold the bag for him, as he requested to. He smiles softly as they come up to a booth with food. “Well, we might as well have a bite together, right? I'll pay,” he says. He gets them a table, sitting down across from Ignis. 

Ignis sits down, looking at Noctis curiously. “I can't ask you to pay, your highness. I fought for a date, but my intention was not for you to pay for the date. I am more than capable for providing for us both.” He tips his head towards Noctis. “As you are the prince, your word is law, but it would honour me deeply if you allowed me to purchase your food.” 

Noctis hums then nods. “Sure. Can't say I'd complain to some free food.” He nods at him, then looks over the menu. He places an order for something simple, not wanting to make Ignis pay too much for this lunch. He smiles softly as their food gets delivered, starting to eat. “Thank you, my noble knight, for paying for my meal. They did not feed the royalty they put on the stands, and I am quite starved.” He talks casually with Ignis, doing his best to keep up the older fashion of speaking, but not sticking too tightly to it when he can't get his point across. He decides pretty quickly that he likes Ignis. He's sweet and kind, definitely not the kind of person he expected to win his hand. 

The rest of the faire he walks around with Ignis, feeling his heart get stolen before he knows it. By the end of the day, he doesn't really want to leave. “Do you have any means of communication I could use to stay in touch?” he asks, leaning back against his car. A soft blush rises to his cheeks at the smile Ignis gives him. 

“Why of course, your highness. I wouldn't let this be the last you saw of me, I fought ever so hard to be by your side,” he responds, taking Noctis' hand once more and brushing his lips over his knuckles. “I'll give you my telephone number. Do contact me if you ever wish to spend a date together again, though next time I probably won't sport a full suit of armour,” he says. He writes down his phone number and gives it to Noctis. “Farewell my prince, I hope fate leads our paths to cross again.” Ignis bows and waves before walking away to his own car.


End file.
